The Darkest of Love
by Hakiri Angel
Summary: Misty is a normal teenager who was forced to move to an old town that rains everyday. She then meets the Ketchums, a mysterious family who has a dark secret no one really knows about... and what if misty falls in love with one of them, Ash? PLEASE READ!
1. Meet Misty Waterflower

**Hi this is my first ever pokeshipping fic!** **I'm really excited to see how this turns out anyway.** **So sit tight, have some cookies, and enjoy! (:**

**I may add other shippings like contestshipping or irakishipping cuz those are still my fav!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or twilight!**

**Me: thank you! Now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Meet Misty Waterflower

Misty's POV

I never gave much thought on how I would die… But if I did in the arms of someone I loved… well… maybe that would be ok.

I took one last look at Daisy, my beautiful, boy crazy sister, and gave my ticket to the employee. As I entered the plane and took my seat, my mind raced through so much I've been through with them.

My sisters shipped me off to see my dad, Charlie, until I graduate. I'm pretty sure they think I would be better off there, anyway. They were always so concerned about me since our mother remarried someone named Paul, a football star. Since she moved to Sinnoh, I never had gotten in touch with her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we welcome you to Air Kanto. Our next stop is, Pallet Town. Please remember the safety procedures we have, such as exits to your left and a breathing mask in case of emergencies. We will reach Pallet Town in about an hour and a half. Please enjoy yourself as our flight attendants bring you food and drinks to hopefully last you until we land. Once again, thank you for riding Air Kanto," announced the pilot.

Pallet Town… that name kept ringing in my head like a jigglypuff's song.

Pallet Town is a quiet little town and rains almost everyday. Charlie was the head of the police there. I'm pretty sure he's going to go overboard with protecting me.

Well I might as well pass time here. I decided to take out my laptop covered with water pokemon stickers and play a game of solitaire.

I finished my coke that the flight attendant gave me about an hour and fifteen minutes ago. Time really flies by when you're not wanting to go somewhere.

I then heard a ding sound. I think the pilot's going to make an announcement…

"Ladies and gentlement, we have reached your destination. Please put all electronics away and fasten your seat belts. Thank you once again for riding Air Kanto!" the pilot once again announced.

Someone sounds desperate… But I'm finally here. I clenched onto my backpack ready to get this over with. But in a few minutes, we landed on the ground. This is my home now.

Home…

It's a funny word isn't it? Somewhere where you're actually wanted. Does that mean I have three homes? Well there's one in Cerulean City, one in Sinnoh somewhere, and one here.

It doesn't matter. I know I should be here now. But I'm worried… a girl like me in a place like here? No way that could be possible.

The exit doors opened and I picked up my bag and slowly walked outside. I can tell by the air that it's about to rain somehow. I guess everyone can tell?

I walked over to where my luggage is and then I saw him. Charlie…

It was already starting to rain by the time we got in the car. I just sat in front of Charlie's police car without a word escaping from my mouth. I see Charlie grew a moustache… it looks fitting on him.

"So… Misty…" started Charlie.

"Charlie…" I started to say.

"How's your sisters been?"

"Good I guess".

"That's good to hear".

That's all we said on the way to my new home.

I guess it has been too long…

Just as I was about to say something else, Charlie pulled up into our driveway and parked the car.

Well… here I am. I guess I should be getting used to this by now.

"Do remember it?" asked Charlie.

"I do, actually," I said.

I took my luggage out of the car, took a deep breath, and walked inside. It all begins here…

**So? Did you like it?**

**Misty: I kinda thought the beginning was boring…**

**Me: but… I had to state the beginning it's important!**

**Misty: anyway, we need to know who should be played as Jacob?**

**Me: I was thinking Gary or Rudy… what do you think?**

**Misty: anyway you better review or else I'll hit you with my mallet…**

**Me: DO WHAT SHE SAYS!**

REVIEW!


	2. Shippings begin! Meet the Ketchums

**Yay another chappy! Woooo! I would really like to thank all those reviewers! (: even though it was only 3…**

**Misty: what's wrong with you people? I can't stand people who read but don't review ): **

**Me too Mist… Me too…**

**Now we finally get some shippings in here! Yay!**

**May: let me guess… me and Drew?**

**Drew: …**

**Me: weeeell… since May places "Jessica" and Drew plays "Mike" …**

**Misty: ok… well I think you should explain the characters and their role now…**

**Me: ok well…**

**Misty: age 17**

**Hair color: red in a side short pony**

**Twilight character: Bella**

**Ash: age 104 (17 for life)**

**Hair color: black with spikes going everywhere… so he sticks with a hat everyday**

**Twilight Character: Edward of course!**

**Gary: age 17**

**Hair color: long brown hair (will be cut in the sequel… that's right my sequel to this… full moon:)**

**Twilight character: Jacob**

**And Misty's Dad… well he's exactly like Charlie in the movie… picture him (: and I think hes like 45… **

**May: age 17**

**Hair: light brown hair that comes down from two different sides, always wearing that red bandana**

**Twilight character: Jessica**

**Drew: age 17**

**Hair: emerald green that can perfectly be flipped**

**Twilight character: Mike**

**Solana: age 17 (of course)**

**Hair: teal blue with a pony that sticks up and side bangs**

**Twilight character: umm… that chick with the black hair that went out with Eric? I forgot her name! Ughh… well she had glasses and black hair… I hope you know who I'm talking about!**

**Lunick: age 17**

**Hair: midnight blue that curves on both sides of his head**

**Twilight character: asian Eric! Except Lunick isn't asian… hahaha…**

**Dawn: age (I'm taking a guess) 342 (but stays 17)**

**Hair: same color as Lunick (midnight blue) that has 3 gold clips in her hair and wears that bag for a hat…**

**Twilight character: Alice**

**Paul (ok I know I used his name as Misty's new step dad… but lets pretend their both named Paul ok?): age 689 (another guess… and stays 17)**

**Hair: shoulder length plum colored hair**

**Twilight character: Jasper**

**Kate (from pokemon ranger 2 of course!): age 100 (stays 17)**

**Hair: light brown hair held up in spiky pig tails… every boy and girl (weird huh?) thinks of her as strikingly beautiful**

**Twilight character: I don't know how to spell it but is it Rosealie? Something like that…**

**Keith (also from pokemon ranger 2): age 97 (stays 18)**

**Hair: red head alert! Major red hair (redder than Misty's!) and his hair is spiky… in his own way you could say… different than Gary's and Ash's.**

**Twilight Character: Emmentt (is that how you spell it?)**

**Well that's it! Sorry for spelling errors if there are any… **

**Also I would like to thank my first three reviewers! For your trouble… -gets out cake- help yourself! Stuff yourself silly!**

**Ok ladies and gentlemen (I doubt it haha!) I give you… chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

Chapter 2: Meet the Ketchums

Misty's POV

As I entered my room, so many memories filled my brain. When I was 5, I ran up in here to spy on Jacob, the nice boy across the street. Then a couple weeks later, I came across a missing letter in here. I wasn't smart enough to make it out then, but I knew I would someday. So I kept the letter until I was old enough to read it and figured out it was a letter to my mother from Charlie, asking for forgiveness.

I still have the letter today. It's in my purse as I speak. But I realized Charlie was standing behind me before I got a chance to turn around and go downstairs.

"I left it the way you left it when you went to go live with your sisters…" said Charlie as he was taking my bags next to my bed.

"Yeah and I think I should deserve a little better interior design," I giggled as I stared at my princess wallpaper.

"Well I'll be downstairs heating up some dinner while you unpack. Actually, I've got a surprise for you when you're done. Come outside when you are," Charlie told me as he headed out the door.

I sighed as I thought about his last "surprise". It was my first pokemon. A Starmine, the one I still have with me. I wonder what this amazing surprise will be this time? You gotta love sarcasm.

After I finished packing I bolted down the stairs and went outside to find to my surprise, the Oaks, Gary and his grandfather Samuel Oak. Samuel was in a wheelchair now, huh? I feel bad for him… I wonder what happened? Probably an experiment gone wrong.

"Misty, I hope you remember the Oaks. That's Samuel," as Charlie pointed to the old man in the wheelchair, "and that's his grandson Gary".

"Yes Charlie, I do remember them," I told them, half rolling my eyes.

"Well Misty, it's good to have you back!" said Samuel as he gave his hand out for me to shake, which I did with all my might since he was still a very strong man.

"Umm if you don't mind Samuel… I would like to have a word with you," said Charlie as he pulled Samuel aside for a moment.

I stared at Gary for a while. He was looking right back at me. I could barley feel my face heat up at that. And his hair has grown out of control since I was last here; which probably about like one… two… three… no about 9 years ago.

"Hi Misty. Long time no see, huh?" asked Gary, keeping his cool.

"Umm… yeah, I guess," I finally let out.

"What? You don't remember me? We made mud pies together when we were 7!" blurted out Gary.

"Oh… right…" I said.

Well this is awkward…

Thank Arceus that Charlie and Samuel came back before it got any more awkward than it is now!

"Well Misty this isn't your only surprise," started Charlie, "I also umm… bought you this truck from Mr. Gary right here."

Gary gave me very while grin. "Do you like it? I fixed it up myself!"

I stared at the car. I never actually had a car before… so I guess my mind named it as beautiful for a really old truck. "Well… yeah it's perfect!" I finally let out.

"I know its old and can't really drive fast, or go long distances without gas, or without all those 'hip' things you teens always talk about nowadays," said Charlie.

"No Charlie, it's perfectly fine!" I spit out.

Well I guess I should describe it to you. It's an old, beat up dirty orange looking truck with a form that you almost never see people driving anymore… I guess its kind of hard to tell you since I know nothing about cars.

"Well I'll go heat up some dinner, nice seeing you again Samuel," said Charlie.

"You too, Misty!" shouted Gary from across the street. Wow he's fast! (think about this…)

I could of swore he winked at me. But who knows? And who cares? No guy has ever loved me before… but I guess I should think about more important things right now… like the fact I smell chili. Great. I've eaten chili almost all my life when I'm around with Charlie. But still, maybe he perfected his famous Death Bite Chili recipe?

When I finished eating dinner with Charlie, I ran upstairs to my room. Why do I have school tomorrow? Ugh! But I should get some sleep even though its only 8:30. I always sleep early when I'm nervous. But I guess sitting in a plane all day is extremely tiring… I change into my over nightclothes, and jump into bed. I hope tomorrow won't be so bad…

The next morning I'm already driving to school. What a complicated morning! Charlie almost forced me to eat chili for breakfast! Yuck! But I have all my stuff ready to go and I'm sure people WILL make fun of me 'cause of my truck. But since I'm a newbie, I don't mind.

Ah, here it is. My brand new school stands right before me as I parked my truck. When I came out and slammed the door, some guy shouted out "Nice ride!" and laughed with his friends. Umm… wait is he making a perverted statement or is he talking about my truck? Ewwww!

I entered the tall building when a boy that looked my age walked right up to me. "Hi welcome to Pallet Town High School! My name's Lunick and…" he paused for a moment, "and you're pretty cute." He smiled at me. Umm…

"Umm thanks?" that was the only thing that came to my mind. Wow I'm bad at this new kid stuff!

"Sorry haha! I'm the student body president, and I'm suppose to give you a tour. Why don't you come with me for a sec'?" said Lunick. Thank Arceus he's not another pervert!

"Sure why not?" as that was said, Lunick gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me away as all the other students poured into the school.

First Lunick took me to the house office to get me my list of classes. Then he kindly escorted me to my first class of the day, gym. Great. The worst class of my life is the first class of my day here and for the rest of the year? Wow this sucks.

So after we changed into our gym uniforms and we started a big match of volleyball. Well at least I'm good at it. Here comes the ball… and… I jumped out and spiked it. Wow I, of all people, got a point for our team.

"Ok all you wimps! Go take a break!" yelled our coach. Way to be supportive.

I just stood here and stretched. Playing sports make me really tired after it's over… or in this case _almost _over.

Just then, a cute boy with emerald hair and the most greenest eyes I have ever seen, walked up over to me. "That was impressive what you did back there. By the way I'm Drew" he said as he flipped his bangs out of his eyes. Is that his way of flirting?

Then came along a girl with light brown hair and a bandana to match her gym uniform came over and said "hey aren't you that new girl that just transferred here from Cerulean City?"

"Aren't girls from Cerulean City supposed to be blonde and tan?" said Drew.

"I guess… but I'm a ginger," wow I can't believe I just said that! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Haha! You're funny! By the way, I'm May!" she said cheerfully. "Hey Drew, why doesn't she sit with us at lunch?"

Please say yes! I don't want to be alone at lunch today!

"Sure, why not?" says Drew as he, of course, flipped his hair once again.

I saw May blush. "Well Drew, can you stop flipping your hair for once?"

"Why May? I thought you loved my hair flip?" said Drew playfully. Hmm… I think I should leave now… so I did and they decided to argue about it. Yes! Score one for me!

So after I got my lunch, I saw May waving to me at one of the tables, so I sat down next to her. But to my surprise, before I could sit down, Drew sat there. "That's ok, sit _here_" said Drew as he smirked and pointed to the seat right next to him. I had a confused look on my face but I sat down.

May blushed at the sight of Drew next to her. Awww! They are cute together even when they're sitting next to each other.

But then, a girl with teal colored hair sat down next to me and next to her came Lunick.

The girl stared at me. "Umm… not to be mean or anything but who are you?" said the strange haired girl.

"Oh I'm Misty the new girl from Cerulean. I know Lunick, Drew, and May…?" I said plainly.

"Oh sorry!" said the girl, "my name's Solana!" I could tell the whole time she was talking Lunick was staring at her. Umm… am I in the middle of a four-way love connection?

A boy came running up with long purple hair, longer than Gary's, and he kissed my cheek and said "mine". Then he pulled Drew's chair right from under him and Drew fell on the ground. "Teehee!" said the strange boy/man/female? He had the voice of a girl… and when the boy/man/female started running, Drew got up and ran right after him.

"Ummm?" I said that sounded more like a question to me…

"That's Harley," said May but she didn't sound as stable as she did in gym.

"He's umm… gay…" said Solana.

"And he's got a gay crush on Drew…" said Lunick

Oh. That explains a lot. I turned around to watch the boys running around when I stared at the back door. 5 amazingly good looking people, all wearing black, came in the cafeteria and stood at the door looking around.

"Umm May… who are they?" I said as I pointed to the group.

"Oh I'm sorry you had to notice they're charms… but they're the Ketchums. Carlisle, the famous doctor known around here, and his wife Julie adopted them all. But there's something weird about them… they're all like together. Like couples," said May

I stared at them some more and I looked at May and she nodded and said "That's Dawn and Paul." as she pointed at the first couple (Paul and Dawn were holding hands) and I stared at them in awe. But Paul looks like he's glaring at us… wow… but they walked away to a separate table where no one was sitting at.

May pointed at another couple except they were different. The girl was stunningly beautiful with her spiky pigtails up and her 'boyfriend' was very muscular. "And that's Kate and Keith, the even beautifuler ones that before…" is that even a word?

Kate must of saw me staring and thought I was probably going to steal Keith away. So she started to have a make out session here… in the cafeteria… and every girl started screaming and the guys where making howling noises. Wow I can't believe this school allows PDA (for those of you who don't know what it means, it means public display of affection).

"Umm wow…" I started to say but the other couple left and there stood one boy left. When I saw him standing… I felt my heart was thumping out of my chest because he was the hottest one of all…

"Right… that's Ash, the only Ketchum without a girlfriend like the others. He's completely gorgeous! But he rejects every other girl so take my advice and don't waste your time… hehe… _don't waste your time…_" said May. It sounded like she did 'waste her time' on him before… but when he went and sat with the others, I realized they weren't eating… is that normal?

I turned around to find that Ash guy staring right at me. It wasn't a cold glare like Paul gave me… it was just a stare. I stared back at him and I guess May and Solana noticed. I looked back at them and then turned around once more to find Ash staring down at his table. So I turned to face Lunick once more.

Ash's POV

I looked back at her after looking down at my table… thinking. But she isn't looking anymore. The rest say I shouldn't waste my time. But Dawn had a vision of me finding someone special… is she the one for me?

Awww it's over! But now its time for YOU to tell me how I did and stuff like that…

**Misty: yes, reviewing is important… unless you want me to come over to your house and beat you with my mallet then go ahead… I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: MISTY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THAT! Sighhh… anyway review or else I won't update!**

**I don't know how many reviews I want before I update since I only have 3… **

**JUST REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE AND YOU WILL REGRET NOT REVIEWING WHEN I TELL YOU SOOO…**

**May: just review…**

Well maybe if I hit 10 reviews total… then I'll update.

YES THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!

SO TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO REVIEW!

ADVERTISE IT IN YOUR STORIES! (and I will advertise yours as well… just message me if you are willing to and so will I!)

OR MAKE ANOTHER ACCOUNT FOR ALL I CARE AND REVIEW! YAY! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS COOKIES AND CAKE AND ICECREAM AND FUDGE AND CHOCOLATE AND… and… umm… TOAST!

YAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! (embrace your inner little girl haha)


	3. From Auburn to Red

**I'm back and ready to go! Do I have 10 reviews? …No? 8? Close enough! I wanna give a little heads up to all my reviewers/readers, if I miss a scene or screw up part of the story, I'm sorry my head is focused on Eclipse okay? Okay! Good! Let's go!**

**Oh wait I forgot… HERE'S YOUR COOKIES AND ICECREAM AND TOAST TO ALL MY REVIEWERS YAY! Now let's get this show on the road.**

_Misty's POV_

I've been hanging out with Drew, Solana, Lunick, and May a lot now. I'm kind of the shy one that doesn't really speak all that much. They're all really popular and I'm really… not. I feel like an outcast, like I don't belong.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not suicidal! But I'm not exactly happy either, or depressed. It's kind of weird.

Well, here's my next class, biology. I'm so nervous! I walked through the door and saw that cute Ketchum boy, Ash was his name? Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was.

"You're late," said my grey haired teacher, "I'm Professor Hastings and umm… I guess you'll be sitting next to Ash over there."

He pointed at handsome boy, I stumbled into my seat. I felt his auburn eyes staring into mine, somehow reaching into my soul.

What the heck is wrong with me? I don't believe in fairytales or fantasies. But he's so different, it's like it's one of those crazy fanfictions of romance on some website by a lonely teenage girl who never comes on and updates anymore?

Wow, I have no idea what I just said there but anyways, I think we're supposed to be doing an assignment. Should I ask him what to do? AH!

"I… uh… er… umm what are we supposed to be doing?" I stuttered out.

Man, I'm so bad with words!

He was still staring into my eyes; it's really creepy but yet flattering somehow.

"I'm sorry for being a creeper, really I'm usually not like that," he grinned at me. I'm Ash and your Misty, right?"

"Y-y-yes! How did you know…?" I somehow forced myself to say.

He chuckled, "the teacher just introduced us to you while you dozed off!"

Wow he was not like how I expected him to be. But still, there's something about him that feels kind of off.

"Professor Hastings wants us to finish our partner projects, but I finished mine at home last night. So, I guess we have the whole class period to just talk," he smirked, "unless you're afraid of me."

I blushed, "no way! I mean, you are kind of intimidating in a weird goofy way."

Did I just say 'goofy'? Oh dear Mew I just said 'goofy'! But I never worry about what I say! Ah I'm so confused with this boy!

After a whole period of talking with Ash, I had a hard time getting out of my seat when the bell rang. Time to go home to Charlie. Yay.

Did I mention I'm a very sarcastic girl?

As I walked out of class, Ash chased after me.

"Hey Misty, wait!"

"Hm?" I said turning around

I stared into his au- wait his eyes weren't auburn anymore! They're almost… red!

"Your eyes…" I stuttered out.

"…" he ran away from me without another word.

Umm should I be worried? I think so…

I walked out of the parking lot and Drew walked up to me.

"Hey Misty! So, I saw you and that Ketchum kid talking huh?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Well, I want you to be cautious around him, I mean, he's never really been social in his little group you know what I mean?" he flipped his green golden hair. "I'll see you later, Misty". He walked away to his car back to May and Lunick.

I started walking back to my 'one-of-a-kind' car and took one look back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Harley's car was out of control and heading straight for me!

"Misty watch out!" Harley screamed.

But it was too late, I'm done for. I sat down and watched my life flashed before my eyes.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Cliff hanger heehe gotta love them!**

**Misty: I don't! I'm about to die and you just end the chapter here!**

**Me: yeah, pretty much.**

**Misty and Ash: …**

**Please review if you want the next chapter to ever come!**


End file.
